


Losers and Leather Suits

by officialdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdaichi/pseuds/officialdaichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's arrogance comes back to haunt him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers and Leather Suits

“No way”.

“You made a bet and you lost, now stop acting like a sore loser”.

“I don’t care, I’m not wearing that”.

Daichi sighed, the beginnings of a headache building. He had been arguing with Kuroo for the past two hours, and had made no progress in convincing the former Nekoma captain to give in. The two of them had been dating for a little over 10 months now,living together for 4 and while Kuroo was a man of many gifts, his stubbornness was proving to be a monumental pain in Daichi’s ass. Kuroo had, in his arrogance, made a simple bet between him and Daichi. Whoever could get the highest score in their respective mock exams could pick what the other one would wear for Bokuto’s Halloween party. It had been close but Daichi had won by a mere 3 marks. The look of sheer fear on Kuroo’s face when Daichi told him the results was something Daichi wouldn't be forgetting in a while. And so the two of them found themselves in their current situation, with Kuroo staring defiantly at the black cat suit Daichi held in his hands, complete with ears, tail and a mask covering the lower face. Daichi’s costume was already sorted, a set of fake fangs, cape and elaborate suit on a hanger in his wardrobe.

“You sound like a spoiled child” Daichi huffed. He was beginning to think he’d have to force Kuroo into the suit himself. “Just put it on or we’re going to be late”. Kuroo glowered at Daichi, opening and closing his mouth, desperately trying to think of an excuse as to why he could not, would not, wear that sham of a costume. Daichi was having none of it. Shoving the cat suit into Kuroo’s arms, he pushed the flailing man into the bathroom and closed the door. “If you aren't ready by the time the party starts I will leave without you”. A series of muffled angry yells came from behind the door. Daichi just resigned himself to going to the party by himself, walking over to his costume and looking it over once more. Putting it on he realized the suit was a little tight and the fangs would take some getting used to, but other than that it looked pretty good he thought, examining himself in the mirror. 

“I am so getting you back for this”

Turning around, the cape fluttering ridiculously behind him, Daichi froze before bursting out laughing. Kuroo stood there, the ears on his head, doing a somewhat decent attempt at flattening out that awful bed hair that always plagued him, the tail hanging limply from the small of his back, drooping down just enough to trail on the floor. The suit was just the right size so it was form fitting, without it looking like it was suffocating him. Daichi leaned against the wall, shaking with laughter. Kuroo just glared, a more than mild blush colouring his cheeks. “Can I at least not wear the mask?” he pleaded. Daichi stood up, wiping his eyes, still giggling.

“I’m just happy you put it on.” Daichi admitted. “Come on, we’re gonna be late if you don’t get a move on”. As Kuroo led the way out of the flat they shared, Daichi glanced down and got a glimpse of another good reason for making Kuroo wear the skin tight suit. Silently mouthing a thank you to whoever created the idea of costumes on Halloween Daichi got in Kuroo’s car, a rusted miracle on wheels and with a noise that no properly functioning car should ever make, they drove off, Kuroo already scheming about just how he could get his revenge. He had a feeling it would involve cat ears.


End file.
